


The Nanny

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [70]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Come Sharing, Daddy Kink, Dom Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Exhibitionism, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 15:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Jarvis had yet to give the boys his wedding gift.He makes them a rather unforeseen offer, one that is very useful in them moving forwardIt's still an adjustment period but so far baby boy likes his new nanny





	The Nanny

Jarvis made his coughing noise when they finally got back to the Penthouse, Michael just smirked as he pulled the luggage out of the elevator, “What's up J?”

“I... I should have brought this up before but I have a few suggestions for some,” the cough noise sounds again, “difficulties that have been mentioned a few times.”

“Like what?”

“Perhaps a surrogate for oral sex for Peter.”

Michael blinked while Peter frowned and tucked himself under his side, “I don't think my baby boy likes the idea of someone else involved, Jarvis.”

Jarvis coughed again, “As well as Peter's, desire for solo play and the safety hazards surrounding some of the requests made.”

Peter shook his head, “Only Daddy gets to play with me.”

“I, believe I've done this is the wrong order. Sir has made the offer to allow my android shell to reside here... should you have need of physical assistance.”

Peter and Michael looked at each other, “You?”

“Yes, sir, me.”

Peter was biting his lip while Michael was thinking, “J is good, he helps us a lot. He's, nice.”

“I will gladly only do any tasks allowed, provided you forgive anything that would be deemed 'overstepping' in the case of protecting my charges' health and safety.”

Michael frowned, “Jarvis... Do you, I mean, are you capable of- oh so many questions...”

Peter giggled, “J, can you come here so we can discuss this? Please?”

“Is that you saying you're okay with Jarvis?” Michael asked as they shifted over to the couch.

“If Daddy was to let anyone play with me, I'd- Jarvis would be on the list of okay. That's why I wanna talk and think with Daddy here, there are so many questions... My brain can't get my mouth to say things right.”

“J picked a hell of a time to mention it huh?”

Peter nodded, “Hope J brings ice cream.”

“There might be some in the freezer, let me check.”

Peter sighed, “We cleaned out the fridge before we left didn't we?”

“Oh, right, yeah.” Michael sighed at the buzz from the desk, “Which of us has the softest erection?”

Peter giggled and poked him, “Go Daddy, you're the owner after all.”

“Right, ugh, I'm going.”

Michael headed down for the desk, smiling at the man who was dressed far more formally than necessary, “This is Jarvis, he's going to have a key to the Penthouse soon, so make sure he's on the list of accessed.”

“Oh, of course Dr. Morbius.”

“Hello again, sir.”

Michael waved a hand, “Just Michael, if this... is going anywhere especially.”

“Of course, Michael.”

Michael stepped into the elevator, turning his key and sighing, “Not going to lie, Peter seems very excited... I'm just, so confused why you'd offer. I mean- You are an excellent Dom and of course with your mass stores and abilities you can help us with information but why physical involvement like this?”

“I've witnessed you and Peter comment, even beg, wishing you could orally satisfied him... I honestly need minutes to count them all at this point- that's one of many reasons. Another, the one that finally pushed me toward requesting it, was when you both dropped close together. That, that would have been devastating to your mental state if the other hadn't been able to bring you back from it. So, I wish to offer my services, if nothing more than a Nanny for young Peter when his Daddy is not present.”

Michael nodded, “Thank you Jarvis, you're... you're far too good of a friend.”

Peter bounced up, “Jarvis?”

“Yes young sir.”

Peter pounced on him to hug him and immediately apologized and then squeaked when Jarvis scooped him up to hug him back, “Oh, right, not human strength.”

“No, young sir, much more. I'd be happy to settle young Peter to bed if he gets... overwhelmed by the discussion.”

“Jarvis, if nothing else, would like to be my baby boy's Nanny. That would mean what he says goes while Daddy is away.”

Peter was watching them both, biting his lip and calming as Jarvis rocked him, “Does that mean... I'd have to do what he said?”

“Yes, baby boy, you would. But... Once Daddy's belt is on his baby boy, the only time it is to be removed is when you ask for it to be. So that means you'd have to ask Jarvis to go to the bathroom or use any of your toys... Or... Well, if you both are comfortable-”

Peter held out his arms while Jarvis smiled as he handed him off to his waiting Daddy, “Um...” Jarvis' smiled grew as Peter reached out to touch his chest, “Um... How, uh, humanoid are you?”

“Anatomical and completely functioning, sir, you have nothing to fear.”

Michael smiled, “It's a little different when you see him in front of you, isn't it?”

“Yeah, I mean, doesn't even sound like our Jarvis... No offense.”

The above sounded, “I'm sorry, sirs, that voice was chosen as the most human sounding option. I can keep it this voice if you'd like.”

“Baby boy, even if he does, he will have to use the human voice in public.”

“Yeah, I know, it's just. Odd.”

“Ask me anything you wish,” the android spoke, making them blink at him. “You are, unfamiliar with this current form, perhaps discussion with help you familiarize yourself with this version of my voice.

Michael shrugged, “I'm use to it, it's just... going from 'all seeing eye' to 'guy standing in front of me' that's a little bit of a trip.”

“I remember the voice from when Daddy's vision was bad... it just seems odd coming from someone standing in front of me.”

“Ask anything you'd like, do anything you like, I should warn that, yes you are capable of damaging my shell- at least from the bits of footage I've witnessed of Spider-man's strength. Though it would take you actually trying to cause damage.”

Michael smirked when Peter started shifting, wanting to be set on his feet, “So, you're durable?”

“Of course, sir.”

He finally got bold enough to poke at Jarvis' hand and lift it to see the fingers wiggle and giggle at it. “Um, you're- you're multitasking right now, aren't you?”

“Always, sir. I'm more than capable of handling hundreds of thousands of actions at once.”

Jarvis blinked as Peter sat and watched his eyes, “Would you like a color change?”

“They're... glowing, kinda?”

“Unfortunately, if observed well enough it is obvious I'm not human.”

“Um, wait did you say color change?”

Jarvis nodded, “I can change my outward color scheme in any way you'd like.”

Peter giggled, “So, you could look like Daddy?”

“In a few ways, yes, I would have to do several outer reformations to duplicate his appearance correctly.”

Michael rolled his eyes and smirked, “Does my baby boy have a type?”

“Mhm,” Peter grinned as he rushed over to hug him. “Love Daddy, but Jarvis shouldn't look like Daddy... But, the eyes don't seem to match the rest... They're, they're like Tony's arch.”

Michael finally had the color click in his head, “You're right, that- that's a little obvious. Um. Jarvis, any requests on eye changes?”

“I must admit I never thought about it,” he tilted his head toward the ceiling as his eyes seemed to blink and cycle through color options. “Hm, perhaps,” Jarvis blinked, smiling as his eyes turned a more natural blue, “Would this be better?”

Peter bounced and nodded, “Um... so, human... ish?”

“Physically if you would see me you would think 'human', obviously internally I am in no way human.”

“Right, so, everything, you said that already huh?”

“Yes, sir, it's alright, it's a lot to process and think about.”

Michael rubbed his eyes, “Okay, I'll come out and say it since my baby boy is trying to be polite while he's still so shy he's squeaking... Functions.”

Jarvis smiled, “Ah, there it is, allow me,” they both blinked at the screens pulled up, Peter blushing at several simulations and abilities shown while Michael tapped several of them to check some things.

“Schematics?”

“There are several things I am unable to release, for obvious reasons.”

“Even to me?”

“Prototypes-”

“Ah, alright, safe tested though right?”

“I would not be here if I was in any way placing my charges in danger.”

“Good, so, how about physical, casing schematics and... uses?”

Jarvis smirked as new screens showed up, “Fully functional.”

Michael frowned, “Are you... able to processes foreign substances?”

“They are safe to- let's call it ingest shall we? And are taken care of.”

“Am I forgetting anything? Anything that might cause damage or malfunction? Water, anything?”

“I have a fully sealed internal tract for fluids as well as a completely sealed outer casing. And, as I do not require oxygen, there is no fear of, say, drowning.”

Peter poked a screen, “Can you come?”

Michael smirked at him while Jarvis nodded, “I have two options, simulated ejaculate or re-purposing deposited ejaculate. In the case of the simulated I can even construct custom types of products, in case you prefer your partner tasting or looking or even ejecting a certain way or amount.”

Michael grinned as he pulled his baby boy close, “What ever were you thinking you naughty spider?”

Peter blushed and smirked, “Sweet treats, for when Jarvis is watching me.”

Michael laughed, “Oh, were you now?”

“Uh huh, but if he said he can use others' come I could ask if Daddy could give him some to have for later.”

“That would mean I'd have to... use Jarvis-”

“There is no 'use' in the way you make it sound, sir. I'd be happy to assist in any way I can.”

Peter squeaked as he was poking through the schematics, “Daddy... he's a buzzy toy.”

Michael blinked while Jarvis grinned, “What?”

Peter pointed to one of the schematics, “He's a buzzy toy...”

Jarvis held out his hand, Peter poked it and held it, jumping back when Michael caught the sound of something vibrating before it stopped just as quickly, “Yes, I'm able to vibrate, any parts requested.”

“Daddy,” Peter bounce, eyes shining.”

“You want Jarvis to hold you?”

He shook his head, “Just, he's a buzzy toy.”

Jarvis was watching him as he tried to figure out anything else they missed, “J... do you, can you enjoy what happens to this... shell?”

Jarvis seemed to take a deep breathe as he tried to figure out how to explain it, his blue eyes whirling a lot more 'arch blue' than a human one before he finally seemed to find what he wanted to say, “My form of 'pleasure' is... usefulness. My- my coding is satisfied greatly by performing my base purposes. The core of them is, protect my charges, assist in any way I can and-”

“And?”

“Be of use to Sir.” Jarvis nodded as he smirked, “This would satisfy at least 2 of my basest functions. So is it 'pleasurable' in a human way, not entirely, but it is to me.”

Michael was still a little worried about the whole conversation as Peter poked the schematics, “Peter?”

His head finally pokes up from what he was looking at, “Yes Daddy?”

“Would you like Jarvis as a Nanny?”

Peter frowned, “He... he's a good Nanny.”

“Yes, he is, but that's when he's only talking. Do you want him physically involved?”

“He's a good Nanny.” Peter shrugged, “I, I don't wanna... Only Daddy's holes.”

Michael smiled and scooped up his baby boy, giving him kisses until he flailed and glared, “He wouldn't do anything you haven't asked for. Like you said, he's a good Nanny, and he wouldn't do anything Daddy said not to do. So, we do need a list of what you don't want Anyone but Daddy doing. If only to make you feel more comfortable and so Daddy knows what never to tell Jarvis to do.”

Peter nodded, “No taking Daddy's belt off unless I need help...”

“Daddy has established that you are in charge of when that belt comes off in my presents, thank you for verifying that rule.”

Peter seemed to calm a bit, “No touching any of Daddy's holes.”

Jarvis' eyes blinked a few time, “Without permission I would only do so in the case of your safety, such as that plug you enjoy being in for too long. We would have to remove it. Unless your Daddy has shown you how to safely remove everything. And I need free reign to remove any gags, in case of choking hazards. Would that suffice?”

“Daddy says safety trumps all rules... If it's for my safety or I safeword, yes, it's allowed.”

Jarvis smiled, “He's such a good Daddy, and he has such a good baby boy.”

Peter preened, “He is.” Michael blinked at how hard he was hugged, “Daddy, can Jarvis go with us to get ice cream?”

Michael smirked, “Does my baby boy want anything before we leave?”

“Um... oh! Is.... Jarvis are you comfortable with Daddy playing with me around you?”

Jarvis nodded, “Only if you're comfortable with Daddy playing with you in front of me.”

Peter started purring, “Can we... Can we play when we get back? Wanna show... I know it's Jarvis, but, wanna show I'm Daddy's and Daddy's only.”

Michael snickered when he felt him cock twitch at the thought, “Baby boy, you are finding all sorts of new kinks for me, if Jarvis is comfortable, we can.”

Peter's purring got louder as he kissed his Daddy, “Need to stop, or we won't get ice cream.”

“I can acquire ice cream for you, if you'd like.”

Michael smirked, “It's... more for a 'family' outing and interaction check, baby boy just can't get the reason behind it across, so we all want to go.”

“Ah, understood.” Jarvis smiled as Michael finally got his baby boy to stand on his own.

Michael whispered to Peter, “Do you want your belt back on?” They'd had to take it off for the flight but hadn't had time to put it back on while Michael had been running his tests and Peter hadn't been comfortable enough to fall into full baby boy space at the Tower even though he had peeks frequently.

Peter shifted a little and shook his head, “Jarvis won't try and use Daddy's holes.”

Michael smiled, “Not unless my baby boy wants him to.”

Peter nodded, “Don't want him to so he won't.”

Jarvis smiled, “Shall I take the luggage to the bedroom before we go?”

Michael groaned as Peter giggled and grabbed one of the bags, “J, you're a Nanny not a butler.”

“I am very good at multitasking sir, I was attempting to safely see what boundaries you'll set for my presence, if I'm allowed in the bedroom outside of hazard situations or only upon request.”

“We got the bags, J, have a seat, but yeah we do need to figure out about that.” Michael sighed when his baby boy was in the doorway flailing the leather outfit at him, “You want me to wear leather... in 89 degree heat?”

Peter nodded, “Daddy's hot in leather.”

“I... I am not sweating to death over ice cream... maybe- maybe Daddy will wear it for you later.”

Peter pouted before setting the outfit on the bed, smiling at the thought of Daddy in them later, “Um, Jarvis is- he's over dressed...”

“Right, J, you can lose the um, jacket at least... you don't have to wear formal here, like ever.”

“The heat doesn't bother me, sirs, you have nothing to worry about.”

Peter bounced, “Shopping trip?”

Michael sighed, “This was supposed to just be for ice cream...”

“But, J needs normal clothes too!”

“I'm more than able to procure clothes, I just need a baseline, though if you wish me to be a Nanny or servant role it may be easier to have a formal uniform/attire. People seem to disregard those more often.”

“I, honestly, have no idea what a male Nanny is even classified as, much less what the uniform would look like.”

Jarvis just shook his head, “Call me what you will, might I suggest though, don't use that “Manny” term, it seems so...”

Michael smiled and laughed. “I hear that J. So, is there anything special baby boy wants to wear?”

Peter thought about it then shook his head, “Ice cream now?”

“Yes, baby boy. Ready to go J?”

“Always, sir.”

Peter was grinning as he bounce along beside his Daddy, “Can we... after we finish our ice cream?”

“Need more than 'can we' baby boy, can we what?”

He grinned as he drug him along, dipping into a shadowed alley, “Can we, um can I-”

“Deep breath baby boy, can you what?”

“Can I sit on Daddy's cock while we eat it?”

Michael licked his lips, “Did my baby boy remember his lube? He hasn't worn his belt for awhile.”

“Wanna, sit nice and still on Daddy's cock, and just... milk Daddy slowly, holding him tight until he comes.”

Michael smirked when Jarvis caught up, staying at the end of the alley to give Peter the allusion of privacy, “You want to show Jarvis who you belong to, don't you?”

Peter just blushed deep red, “Just, wanna try and milk Daddy's cock without riding it.”

“Mhm, where do you want to do this?”

“The park?”

Michael's eyes sparked, “Cheeky little spider.”

“Is, is that a yes?”

“Did you bring lube?”

Peter nodded, “Yes Daddy.”

“We'll think about it on the way to get ice cream.”

Peter was beaming and bouncing as he continued to lead ahead of them. “I heard, if you don't mind my listening in,” Jarvis admitted.

“Good, then you know when I unzip my pants exactly what's going to happen.”

“Might I suggest a specific bench? History has shown it is rather secluded, and young Peter does get rather... vocal when denied release.”

Michael smirked, “This, this might work better than I expected.”

“I believe it's the visual that is throwing your thinking off, you're just now actually processing that I and the Jarvis 'in the building' is one and the same.”

Peter rushed them, pointing out the vendor they wanted, “Daddy! Can I get 2 scoops?”

“Only if it's in a cup, baby boy, you're going to be too distracted to eat a cone.”

“Want vanilla, with sprinkles!”

Michael just smiled as he made sure his baby boy got his sprinkles before he smiled and let Jarvis lead them while Peter's eyes sparkled and he ate his damn ice cream, each bite sprinkles first, “You are a tease.”

“Would taste better with a little bit of Daddy on top.”

Michael gripped his hip and growled in his ear, “Be good, and I might ask Jarvis a question, something you've had in your head since you've look at his specs.”

Peter gulped and nodded, “Okay Daddy... Daddy, what if I still want you to ask him to?”

“I still might, but you can always tell Daddy what you want, baby boy.”

“We have arrived, sir.”

Michael licked his lips as Jarvis settled at the end up the bench, eyes scanning around, while Michael drug Peter onto his lap, “You don't want Daddy to thrust?”

Peter nodded, “Wanna milk Daddy, just by squeezing him.”

“Are you okay with Daddy just slicking up and slipping in then or does Daddy need to prep you?”

Peter's eyes kept watching Jarvis who seemed bored and watchful of the nature around them, “Um, I'm... I'm good, as long as Daddy doesn't move too much.”

Michael slid down his zipper and tilted his baby boy's head to focus on him, “Jarvis is staying here, are you still green?”

“Uh huh, Daddy, just, new.”

“Get on Daddy's cock then, baby boy, you're the one with the lube.”

Peter shyly handed his ice cream to Jarvis to hold as he unzipped his pants and shimmied down before slicking Daddy's cock and slowly slipping down, “Daddy,” Jarvis drug his attention back, standing up to hand off the ice cream before taking his own jacket off to drape it over Peter's lap.

“You seemed cold, sir.”

Peter stayed still as some joggers ran by, Michael leaned on his shoulder and hugged him, “Still green baby?”

He smiled, clenching a few times as he took a bite of his ice cream, “Greener than the grass.”

Michael settle back against the bench and just enjoyed his baby boy's rhythmic clenching, “I like this, it's... different.”

“Good different Daddy?”

“Mhm, soothing, but at the same time, so fucking hot.”

“Daddy feels good in my tight hole.”

“Baby boy, Daddy loves your tight hole, loves all his baby's holes. Always feel so, fucking, good.”

“Daddy close?”

“It's, it's building, just, slow, with random spiked of-” he moaned and blinked at the tap he heard, noticing Jarvis tapping on the bench. He leaned forward, “Shhhh,” and took the bite his baby boy offered at the group of joggers circled again. “Thanks Jarvis.”

“I aim to serve, sir.”

“Is this... stimulating in anyway to you?”

“Very, my charges are enjoying themselves, why wouldn't it be stimulating?”

“You just seem, so bored.”

“I'm not watching you from my shell's eyes, sir. I'm watching from elsewhere, to ensure your privacy by over riding city cameras and using them instead of allowing them to record you.”

Michael moaned, “Fuck, never even thought of that.”

“Daddy, can I ask him now?”

“Baby, ask anything you want.”

“Can, can Jarvis... can Jarvis do the buzzy thing?”

“With what, sir?”

“His... his mouth?”

“Of course sir, where would you like my mouth to be?”

“On, on my cock?”

“Is it okay with Daddy?”

“Fuck, yes, my baby's never been able to have his cock sucked unless it was himself doing it.” Michael moaned, “Just, low...”

“Daddy it's not in me, my spider doesn't get confused by outside buzzy toys, remember?”

“Fuck, right right, I forgot. God, harder, clench harder, so close.”

Peter grinned as he saw Jarvis kneel in front of him, spreading his legs as he dipped below the jacket, “Max J.”

“Where would you like me to deposit it, sir, or would you prefer it discarded?”

Peter clenched hard, “Daddy, can he feed you my come?”

“Fuck, yes, fuck, never been able to get a full load from my baby boy, always have to keep my mouth away.”

“As you wish, sir.” There was about 5 seconds of loud vibration before they both jerked and came, curling over Jarvis, panting as he stopped and pulled away. Michael was still a little blinded the way the interaction shattered his vision as he felt a hand on his neck, tilting his head up before moaning at the taste of his baby boy, licking into that human soft mouth until he couldn't find any more, “Was that, acceptable, sir?”

Michael was still clinging to his fucked out baby boy, “Baby boy, was that good?”

Peter moaned, still panting, “That made Daddy come too...”

“Yeah, fuck, talk about a finishing move.”

“Did J feed Daddy all my come?”

“Fuck yeah he did.”

“What's Daddy think?”

“Can that be a scheduled routine?”

Peter moaned, “Just... maybe not with the buzzy mouth all the time... Didn't, didn't know what max was.”

“This is why-”

“Always check setting 1. Happy I- happy I didn't have him in me when he did that. Woulda been bad, woulda made my spider very angry and confused.”

Jarvis smiled when Michael finally got his vision to clear, “It seems young Peter is attentive again, shall I repeat the process?”

Peter whimpered, “No buzzy toys.”

“Want him to get you off with his mouth again and feed it to Daddy? No buzzy toys just his mouth.”

“Fuuuuuuck, does Daddy want more?”

“Daddy will drink you any chance he gets.”

Peter whimpered and nodded, “No buzzing, just mouth.”

“Is suction allowed? It would be rather difficult without it.”

“Yeah, Jarvis, suctions is allowed.”

Jarvis' head tilted, “I believe it would be better to remove this this time,” he tugged softly at the jacket Peter had unintentionally clung to, pulling it away from his flushed cock, “That's better, now your Daddy can enjoy you being serviced.”

Michael blinked when Jarvis brought his hand to his hair as he knelt again, showing him to guide his actions. Proxy, Jarvis was a proxy. He couldn't help but groan along with his baby boy as he guided Jarvis nice and slow, up and down his cock before pulling back to let him suck on the head. Peter's head felt onto his shoulder as he groaned and clenched hard enough Michael felt himself twitching inside him, “Is he good baby?”

“Daddy,” Peter got them moving again, showing his Daddy what he wanted was hard and deep and something Michael would never be able to do without digging teeth into flesh, “I- I like this. Daddy inside me, Jarvis sucking me. Can we- again.”

“Any time you want baby boy, any time you want.”

Peter gasped and panted, “Daddy, ready for another load?”

“Yeah baby boy, give it to Daddy.”

Peter shudder and jerked, thrusting up while Michael held Jarvis down, wincing and letting go when he realized he'd be choking him if he was human. Jarvis just smiled as he drew away and circled to tilt his head up again to feed him his baby boy with a kiss. “Daddy, Daddy and Jarvis kissing is hot.”

“Is it baby boy,” Michael smiled when he finally couldn't find any more of his baby boy in that mouth. “Do you like that?”

“Uh huh.”

“I think it's past time to return to the Penthouse, don't you, sirs?” Michael helped right his baby boy then himself as Peter sheepishly held out the dirty jacket to Jarvis who just patted his head, “Such a good boy.”

Michael finally yawned and smiled, a little sex drunk, as they started heading back, “Hey J... what would you, what would an orgasm be like for you?”

“Back on the bench, watching you two, so content, sated, and being the one to help cause that. That could be seen as orgasmic, by human standards, to me.”

Michael frowned, “There's no way I'd be able to have you feed me Peter's come the way I'd want to get it from him, is there?”

Jarvis blinked, his eyes shifting to that arch blue, Michael was officially deeming it his 'thinking look', “I could withstand your teeth, but I don't think it's the experience you want to experience with the way this shell is designed. I could request a redesign from Sir, but I'm currently unaware of an alternative to my current build that wouldn't cause the feeling of... damaging flesh or the scrape of metal once you get down to my interior mechanisms though it is more than durable to withstand your teeth.”

“Damn, was kinda hoping...”

“I could still feed you it that way, it just wouldn't be a simulation of you providing your partner oral sex. Given your profession I'd rather not state what it would be more like.”

“Appreciate it J,” Michael shook his head, yawning and smiling at his sleepy baby boy tucked under his arm yawning. “Was that a good trip?”

“Uh huh, want Jarvis to be my Nanny.”

“He is very good isn't he?”

Peter yawned and nodded, “Daddy... We're both gonna sleep tonight...”

“And sleep very well.”

“Where's Jarvis going to sleep?”

“Don't worry about me, sirs, I can stash my shell with the clinic supplies.”

Michael blinked, “Just... random android in a closet?”

Peter giggled, “Gonna be a fun Halloween, I bet.”

Michael shook his head, “At least keep it in the Master closet, it's a walk in and in case of last minute help being needed in the bedroom.”

“That is... very insightful, thank you sir.”

Michael just shrugged as they got into the elevator, “Long day.”

“Fun day.”

“Mhm, J is going to save up all my baby boy's come to feed to Daddy.”

Peter's eyes went wide, “Does, does that mean-”

Jarvis smirked, “I would happily orally satisfy young Peter whenever he wished. With Daddy's blessing to collect the ejaculate.”

Peter was holding himself as he kept glancing, Michael finally caught the new nervous tick, “What's wrong baby boy?”

“Wanna- wanna have Jarvis collect it while I sleep but... I don't know if I'll need to stop or panic in the middle of the night...”

“Jarvis knows every safeword, signal, hell he could probably read the situation so quickly he'd ask if you needed a break before I even caught it, considering he's practically god in the house...” Jarvis went to speak but Michael waved him off, “You know what I mean, always seeing, always knowing.”

Peter nodded, “Jarvis... can you, can you collect come for Daddy while I'm sleeping?”

“I, if you'd like me to, could care for you both during the night like you would for each other if you weren't so tired.”

Michael licked his lips, “The, the sleepless nights way?”

Jarvis nodded, “Headboard, automatic stimulation under my control, my shell to help satisfy the other, fully capable of monitoring your states and even clean you up, provided someone isn't a light sleeper tonight,” he smirked at Peter. “Even, not even have to clean you up at all, if you don't mind waking up sweating, if I do it right, as I don't require ejaculation when I'm stimulated physically.”

Michael licked his lips, “Can we table that option for now? I'm fully comfortable with Peter, sleeping or awake, I'm... you're... new and you don't even sound human, I don't wanna panic on you.”

“Of course sir, I just wanted you to know it was an option.”

“Very fucking enticing option, maybe after everything settles, but if my baby boy wants Jarvis to collect come in his sleep, I have no problem with it.”

Peter nodded, “Maybe just... when I'm really out? You, you can tell can't you?”

“I can, sir, yes.”

Michael hummed as he kissed his baby boy, “I can't wait for breakfast.”

 


End file.
